


Bedtime Story

by SheeWolf85



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeWolf85/pseuds/SheeWolf85
Summary: Inspired by a cute comic by BamSaraKilledYou. Frisk is getting used to belonging somewhere. It's taken a long time to be okay, but he's getting there. Asking for things he wants, like a bedtime story, is still scary. Somewhere in a pacifist route, possibly after deciding to stay underground? Male!Frisk. Rated G for some questionable references.





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm transferring my stories from FFN to here on the recommendation of a friend. Here's hoping I'll get used to this site eventually :)

Terrified and alone, young Frisk wandered through the caverns dreading the moment another monster might approach him. He didn’t know how to fight. Even if he could learn, he knew he’d never be able to do it right. He couldn’t do anything right.

The few monsters he’d come across had been kind enough to let him live after doing and saying some of the things his mother had done to men on the streets. She had said it helped her to survive, so maybe it could help him as well. He was certain he wasn’t as good at flirting as she had been, but he really tried.

The thought of his mom made his eyes water. He had thought that getting away would be better for her, but he never thought he’d miss her so badly.

It wasn’t so much her that he missed as it was the comfort of his bed and the reliability of food in the kitchen. He’d managed to pick up scraps here and there, but he was hungry. He was also thirsty. He could hear the waterfall close by and hoped it was drinkable. 

The walk seemed to take forever. It sounded just up ahead, but no matter how many steps he took it never got closer. If anything, it sounded further away. But he’d been so close!

“Hey, Kid.”

He knew that voice. He looked around, hoping to find it. Darkness surrounded him as the crystal stars above him seemed to go out. No, no, no! Please? He was afraid of the dark.

“Kid, wake up.”

But he was awake.

He felt something shake him and opened his eyes. Sans was right above him with worry in his eye sockets.

“You okay, Kid? You’re havin’ a bad dream.”

Had it really been a dream? 

He looked around and found himself in his room. His own room in Sans and Papyrus’ house. The walls were pink and gray, colors he’d picked out himself. His eyes moved back to Sans.

It had been a dream!

Frisk whimpered with joy and reached up to hug Sans tightly. Sans was thrown off for a moment by the action, but soon returned the embrace. It was unlike Frisk to be so touchy. He usually kept a sturdy distance between himself and everyone around him.

He nodded into Sans’ shirt, not sure if he meant to nuzzle him. He was warm, comfortable…and thirsty. He looked up at Sans and pulled back.

"Can I have a drink?" he signed.

“Sure thing, Kiddo. Come on.” Sans got up and led the way to the kitchen.

It had been a few months since the kid started staying with him and his brother. Ever since he confessed that he didn’t have a place to stay, Papyrus had insisted that he stay with them. Sans wasn’t too keen on that at first. He wasn’t sure if he trusted the kid or his motives. One thing he was sure of was that the feeling was mutual.

Little things happened along the way to chip away at Sans’ defenses. Things like the kid getting scared to the point of tears when he was caught in the kitchen looking for something to eat. It had taken both Sans and Papyrus an hour and half to convince him that he wasn’t in trouble for being hungry. 

Sans set the cup of water on the table and sat with him.

“What was it about?” he asked.

Frisk drank half the water in front of him before answering. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he signed.

"After I left the Ruins, but before I came here. I got hurt. Places were all messed up; Waterfall was closer to the Ruins than Snowdin."

Sans smirked. “That is messed up. You sounded scared.”

He nodded. 

"I was scared because I thought I was lost and alone again. I don’t like to be alone. I missed…I miss my mom again."

He looked down, afraid Sans would be angry at him.

Sans reached out and rubbed his shoulder. “That’s nothin’ to be ashamed of, Kid.”

He looked up, a little surprised. 

"Why not? She said she hoped I never come back."

Sans was speechless for a second. He had been preparing to tell him that she probably missed him, too, but what the hell kind of mother says that to her kid?

“When did she say that?”

"The day before I fell. She was with a…friend. I was hungry, and I forgot he was there. I interrupted them, so she didn’t get paid. She said I was useless and can’t do anything right. She said she wished I’d never been born and that—"

“Okay, okay.” Sans pulled the kid onto his lap and hugged him tightly. “No more, Kid. Not tonight. You’re safe here, and we’re glad you’re with us.” He squeezed him gently before letting him go. “We really are.”

Frisk looked up at him with tears in his eyes. Nobody had ever said that to him. 

He let himself rest against Sans for a minute. Sans pulled the water closer when he reached for it. He sipped at it a few more times as something started to build in his chest. It was something he’d wanted for a long time. He used to sit outside Papyrus’ door when Sans would read to him and wish he could have his own story. At the time, he knew it would never happen. But maybe now…?

He put the water down and sat up enough to sign.

"Can I ask for something?"

Sans nodded. “Sure, Kid.”

He wrung his hands together for a moment, gathering the courage to ask for what he wanted. He’d only ever dared ask his mother once, and she denied him with a loud accusation that he was ungrateful and demanding. He didn’t want to hear Sans say those words. 

"Nevermind."

Sans reached out and gently held his arms. “No, not nevermind. What’s up, Kid?”

"Can I have a bedtime story? Like the ones you read to Papyrus?"

Sans could just look at him for a moment. He was baffled by how scared the kid had been to ask that. How could that question have caused him that much anxiety? It was a story; of course he’d read to him.

"I’m sorry! I’m sorry!"

Tears fell from his eyes as he ran away.

Sans realized that he’d gotten angry. Not at the kid, but at his mother. That woman had done more damage to the kid than any monster in the Underground ever could.

With a sigh, he got up and went to get Paps’ favorite book. He was quiet to ensure he didn’t wake his brother. As he approached the kid’s door, he heard broken sobbing. The sound caused his soul to ache. He didn’t bother knocking; the door was already open a crack. He went in and gently sat next to him

Frisk didn’t dare look up. He knew that expression, the one Sans had been wearing downstairs. He was angry. And why shouldn’t he be? He was ungrateful, just like his mother had said. Sans and Papyrus had given him everything he could ever need, and he go and have to ask for more. He was almost surprised he hadn’t been kicked out yet. Maybe that was what Sans was in here to do. It would only make sense, he thought.

“I’m not mad at you, Frisk,” Sans said with a soft voice. “I promise you that.” He gently rubbed his back and waited for the tears to subside. “I know it’s gonna take some getting used to, but you’ve gotta start asking for more things. You need to know it’s okay.”

He was dreaming again. He could feel it in the way his heart felt better. His heart only felt this light and happy when he was asleep.

No, that wasn’t true. It had been happy like this several times in the past months. Anytime Sans told one of his jokes or Papyrus made him feel like a hero again, his heart would flutter with joy.

He turned just enough to look over at the skeleton. He had a book with him. He looked up to meet his eyes.

"I’m sorry."

Sans smiled. “Please don’t be. I brought Paps’ favorite book.” He held it up and smiled again.

Frisk smiled back. "I’ve never had a bedtime story."

Sans wanted to get angry again, but he didn’t have it in him. 

“Well, you’re gonna like this one. It’s called _Fluffy Bunny_. Let’s get you tucked in first, okay?”

He nodded and sat up long enough to hug Sans again. He gave him a kiss on the cheekbone before settling down. Sans leaned down and kissed him gently on the head. After making sure that the blankets were snug around his tiny form, he opened the book.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to know your thoughts!


End file.
